


Xayah Puts A Ring On It

by ScurieSpiders



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Nipple Play, Other, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScurieSpiders/pseuds/ScurieSpiders
Summary: Xayah finds a mysterious, tiny package, delivered to her and Rakan.  But she hadn't ordered anything, and she's certain Rakan would've mentioned a delivery.  Surely a tiny peek couldn't hurt?
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Kudos: 27





	Xayah Puts A Ring On It

Xayah looked the package over again with mild interest. She certainly hadn't ordered anything, how could she, when they travelled too often to have any real address? Yet here it was, addressed to her, no larger than her palm. Rakan certainly might have ordered it, but it wasn't like him to not mention it, especially given that he talked to her about anything and everything.

In any case, here it was. It wouldn't serve any further use to keep it in a box, either. If it was Rakans' after all, she'd just apologise for opening his new toy ahead of time.

Using a claw as a quick tape cutter, she carved the box open, gingerly throwing the top half into the garbage. Inside was a smaller box, made to hold a ring of some kind. She snorted. Was Rakan planning to propose? That felt awfully human to her. It wasn't an engagement ring box, in any case; just a small cardboard two-piece. She opened it, resting her eyes on what this mysterious package was for the first time.

  
It was...a ring, after all. A small, metal ring, no defining features whatsoever. In spite of herself, Xayah felt disappointment flare in her chest. He had better taste than this, she thought, picking up the ring to look closer at it. Her thumb brushed against the back of the ring and hit a small bump. She raised an eyebrow and turned the ring around.

  
Set into the back of the ring was, indeed, a small bump. More than that, it was a switch. Xayah pushed her tongue into her lip, nodding gently. It must be a replacement part for something in their caravan. A wheel or a latch, something like that. Nonetheless, she pinched the ring between her fingers, reaching up with one clawtip and flipping the switch into an 'on' position.

  
The ring sprung out of her hands in an instant, widening to easily three feet wide in less than a second. The space inside of the ring no longer depicted the rest of her cart behind it; now it was fully purple, faintly glowing. Xayah's mouth opened in shock as she felt a breeze blow, gently, out of the ring. A peculiar smell-sweet and hot, at the same time-made her nose burn a little. The pieces fell into place. This ring wasn't just a ring-it was a portal! She turned away, to holler for Rakan and get his input, when the portal made itself known.

  
She let out a yelp as a long, thick, wet tentacle lashed out of the portal, wrapping around her chest and pulling her back. Another lashed out and wrapped around her eyes, pulling her head in equal measure. She grunted and shouted as she started to be pulled through, hands clasping onto the rim of the portal, but dozens and dozens of tiny tentacles slid out from the darkness, sliding down her arms, wrapping around her fingers, slowly starting to lift them away.

  
Xayah dug her heels in, trying to wrench away from the tentacles fearsome pull. "Not like this-no way am I letting some-" she grunted, before her speech was muffled by another tentacle wrapping around her mouth, reducing her speech to furious grunting as another tentacle, then another, and another, flew out, wrapping around her stomach, her thighs, her calves.  
Her index claws finally were forced from the ring, and Xayah doubled over as, helpless, she was yanked inside of the portal. As soon as the last sight of her talons slipped through, the portal disappeared. The ring returned to its original size and clattered to the ground, it's switch once more in the off position.

  
On the other side of the portal, Xayah fought uselessly against the nest of tentacles she was now buried in. Every breath was laced with that hot, sweet scent, and it was all she could do to keep fighting as she felt thick, wet tentacles sliding all around her, all over her, soaking her robes and feathers through and leaving her skin slick and almost buzzing from the thick fluid these things seeped onto her.

  
She twisted and turned, still trying to fight, as she felt a tentacle dive down the neckline of her robe. "Hey-what the fuck!?" She tried to grab at it, pull it back out, but her arms were instantly swarmed by tentacles large and small as they wrenched her arms straight out on either side, leaving the tentacle unempeded. Her heart pounded as she felt it slide down, down, slithering down her chest, between her tits and past her stomach. She twisted and grunted, trying to get away, only to give up a shout as the tentacle exited her robes and, in one curl and effortless pull, ripped them clean off of her.

  
She grunted and growled in anger. "What do you th-" she tried to say, but a tentacle instantly dove into her mouth, plunging straight past her lips. At the same moment that she let out an angry _glrrk_ , her chest was swarmed by those smaller tentacles that had grabbed her hands earlier.

  
She let out a gasp and a mewl as her tits were given attention they'd never received before, every tentacle rubbing, swarming, pinching and pulling at her. They wrapped tight around her nipples and yanked, and she doubled over with a grunt, her hands and arms so bound she could do nothing against it but struggle and whine.

  
She twisted her hips as she felt tentacles sliding further down her torso, running down her stomach, towards her still covered pelvis. She failed to dissuade any of them, least of all the tentacle in her throat, which drew back and started to thrust back and forth, drawing heavy gags from her, muffled and wet on a mix of her own spit and the tentacles slime. A mixture of horror and excitement punched Xayah straight in her chest as she realized the feeling was not entirely unwelcome.

  
Xayah was already losing herself, rapidly, just from the tentacles treatment of her breasts and the entirely overwhelming throat fuck she was receiving, by the time those small tentacles worked their way inside of her underwear, her last defense against the onslaught she was receiving.

  
Just like their larger counterparts before, all it took was one curl of their lengths and a tug before her flimsy underwear tore straight off, leaving her pussy exposed. She clenched her thighs together, trying still to resist even as every sensation urged her to give in.

  
The tentacles, however, had other ideas, wrapping around her thighs. Between the swarm still fixated on her tits to the thick tentacle still pounding into her mouth, she was simply losing the desire to even fight the pleasure that was wracking through her body every second. A moment's struggle, and they pulled her legs apart and straight out, forcing her into a near split that left her completely exposed, helpless, and, Xayah noted as she started to run her tongue along the bottom tentacle sieging her mouth,excited out of her mind.

  
Her bare pussy exposed, the tentacles took the opportunity and speared straight into her. Xayah threw her head back and mewled into the thick tentacle still plunged into her mouth, which took equal opportunity of her straightened neck to slam further down her neck, plowing straight into her throat. She could only cough and gurgle as a reply, thick drool and slime from the tentacles blowing past her lips as she struggled to keep her eyes straight. In a single thrust, the tentacle in her pussy had filled her more than any toy, fingers, or Rakan had ever managed. Her thighs trembled in their vine-like prisons, her body already overworked.

  
To say nothing of when the tentacles fucking her started to move.

  
The limb in her throat pushed deeper, and at the same time, the one inside of her pussy pulled out, leaving her feeling shockingly-agonizingly-empty, as it lit up every nerve on its way out, and she whined as loud as she could, trying hard to wriggle her hips.

  
The tentacle responded in kind, slamming back into her and filling her up again as the one in her throat made a sudden vacancy. She had no time to catch her breathe before the tentacles repeated their motions, filling her windpipe and emptying her pussy with no regard, no gentle pace, only determined to fill their own apparently ravenous lust. Xayah had never felt more like a simple tool, and she'd never loved a feeling more.

  
She was helpless, deliciously, intoxicatingly helpless, as the tentacles formed a rapport, pounding her over and over, back and forth, ravaging her with as much might as they could give her. Her eyes began to roll back once again, and she felt herself letting them, letting her mind snap as she gave in fully, just in time to feel the tiny tentacles rush down and smother her pussy, wrapping tight around her clit, swarming over each other for a chance, and pulled hard just as the tentacle blew past her entrance once again.

  
Xayahs eyes shot wide, and she struggled harder than she ever had before against her binds as her orgasm slammed into her like a train at full speed.

She would've screamed if she could, writhing and rolling and losing herself entirely as her pussy spasmed and clamped down hard on the tentacle, her talons clawing and kicking uselessly as she came, hips rolling over and over.

  
The tentacles must have taken her orgasm as a signal of some kind, immediately following suit as simultaneously, she was speared through her mouth, down her throat, further than she thought her body would let them go-and in her pussy, absolutely stuffed to the brim with no prior warning. They came, deep inside of her, absolutely filling her to the brim. Xayah felt her stomach being sprayed with cum, both in a thickness and amount completely alien to her, her stomach distending as the tentacle surged, pouring cum inside of her. She could feel it widen in her jaw just from the raw amount, and just as she felt her stomach starting to fill up, she felt the tentacle unleashed its own orgasm inside of her.

  
Her body was being used more as a condom than anything, airtight as it was from tentacle cock as they came relentlessly inside of her. She felt her pussy fill up past any sensible limit, and with nowhere else to go, squirted a lewd mixture of her own cum with that of the tentacles, high pressure bursts from the rim of the tentacle plugging her up.

  
Xayah had long since given herself up, but now she could feel herself becoming addicted. She felt, simultaneously, her stomach growing, expanding out from the raw amount of spunk poured into her, and her vision starting to tunnel, going black around the edges as she started to lose her air. If this was the rest of her life, she figured as she fell into unconsciousness, at least it was a lovely way to spend it.

* * *

Much later, the ring forced itself into it's wider shape once again, and out from it's mysterious other side slid an overfucked and absolutely filthy Xayah, eyes half lidded and coated in tentacle slime. Her stomach jiggled gently as she landed on her back, letting out a little groans of relief as she rubbed it with satisfaction.

Meanwhile, overhead, Rakan stood with his arms crossed. "I was wondering when that thing's spot you back out! You weren't supposed to find it that quick." He frowned, then smirked in spite of himself. "Just an earlier birthday present than we expected, huh?". He shook his head, squatting and patting the top of a once again stone cold unconscious Xayah, and set about to making her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna make requests or just get updates on fics, follow my smut Twitter @ahegoner!


End file.
